Infinite vs Prometheus
Infinite vs Prometheus is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Infinite from Sonic Forces and Prometheus from Jump Force. Description SEGA vs Shonen Jump, Two Main Antagonist will use all their power to prove to each other who is the strongest in the known Galaxy with the power that they hold in their cube-base ability. Will Infinite bring Prometheus down with the Phantom Ruby, Or will Prometheus put an end to Infinite for good with the Onyx Book? Who will win? Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: We take a look at many powerful being that gives our hero some trouble, From the Big and Dangerous like Ridley or the Cyberdemon to the small but fast pace like Chara. Boomstick: But you never think that the ultimate form of power come from something as simple as a red cube, But that where you're wrong there. Wiz: Infinite the Jackal, Dr. Eggman most dangerous lifeform. Boomstick: And Prometheus, The Keyman and Holder of the Onyx Book. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Infinite (Cue Sonic Adventure - Event Strain) Wiz: Once a captain of his own squad of of mercenary thieves known as the Jackal Squad, Infinite the Jackal was known around the world as the ultimate mercenary. Infinite '-Species: Jackal' '-Known as the Ultimate Mercenary' '-Leader to the Jackal Squad (Formally)' '-Servant to Dr. Eggman' '-Have as much Edgyness as Shadow the Hedgehog' Boomstick: One day while deciding to do more raiding, They decided to do their work on the most powerful villain around, The old animal-to-machine scientist known as Dr. Eggman, which they raided his base while studying a special ruby that have all form of power. Wiz: This was the Phantom Ruby, A special gem built to be more then your normal Chaos Emerald. Thou Infinite notice how much it can do when Eggman use this to make replica of his soldier. Boomstick: Then that ruby show Infinite his future of world domination and Eggman decided to make a deal for the team to take out another target, A kill target. Something dark even for the bald headed Eggman but then again he been dealing with that blue hedgehog all year so it kinda expected. (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Mephiles' Whisper) Wiz: His main target was Shadow the Hedgehog, However the mission was not up to Infinite current skill level. As Infinite make their way into the Mystic Jungle, Shadow was quick to ambush the team, not only killing off the Jackal Squad but brutally injuring Infinite in the progress, Despite Infinite attempt on fighting back. Boomstick: Shadow was a bit of a cheater using the Chaos Emerald to dodge lots of Infinite attacks and to send extra salt wounds to him, He reminded Infinite of how worthless he became. Wiz: This threw Infinite over the deep end, Wanting to prove that he wasn't weak, He was then called out for Eggman aid and have the Phantom Ruby prototype fused with Infinite, Implanting it into his chest. It was then he would be Eggman right hand man. He was no longer a leader of a squad, He was the Ultimate Weapon. (Cue Sonic Forces - Infinite Second Bout) The Phantom Ruby '-Teleport' '-Shape Shift and Grow in Size' '-Create Replica of himself and other villains' '-Fire Cube-Base Energy' '-Gravity Manipulation' '-Null Space' Boomstick: The Phantom Ruby grant Infinite power that compete against Shadow Chaos Emerald ability. He can teleport freely, make replica of old Sonic villains, one not even use correctly and even make copies of himself, as well change his size. Wiz: And of course, He able to create multiple form of energy cubes that can be use as projectiles. Either to fire them as lasers, blast them out of his hand or even manipulation gravity. Boomstick: Not to mention he can even shape shift and stretch himself into a bigger foe. Wouldn't that make fighting that Blue Hedgehog easier. Wiz: However when it come to making the biggest thing the Phantom Ruby capital of creating is the vast empty void called the Null Space, A place that Sonic was actually banished to. Feats '-Single handly defeated Sonic without efforts as well. Along with E-123 Omega and Silver the Hedgehog' '-Help Dr. Eggman take over Mobius in 6 months' '-Infiltrated Eggman’s base back before gaining the Phantom Ruby' '-Tanked a full power Double Boost head-on' '-Murder most of the members of the Big Wave Team' Wiz: He even did what even Eggman and many other villains failed to do, And that single handly defeated Sonic the Hedgehog. While there were other in term of comic that might had a chance against the blue blur and even non-canonly Shadow almost murder Sonic. Boomstick: We never speak of that game. Wiz: Infinite was atleast able to keep up with Sonic light-speed to defeat him, which cause him to be banished in the Null in the first place. Boomstick: He also helped Eggman take over the planet in a span of 6 months and even tanked head-one to a double boost in Full Power. Even before the Phantom Ruby, He slaughter most of the Big Wave Crew and was sneaky enough to get into Eggman base. Wiz: However while Infinite is more powerful as Eggman made, His ego is one of his most dangerous downfall. Weakness '-Extremely arrogant, Refusing to call himself weak' '-Phantom Ruby require a large amount of Energy' '-Phantom Ruby can also be counteracted by a 2nd Phantom Ruby' '-Fail to beat Sonic and the Avatar in some occasions' '-Was defeated by Shadow before gaining the Phantom Ruby' Boomstick: Being sick and tired of being called weak, Infinite would be arrogant to torment his foes without really finishing them off. Which does bite him in the ass after he would be defeated by Sonic and on other occasions some random Mobius name Avatar. Wiz: This can also be due to the Phantom Ruby requiring lots of energy to boost Infinite up, If unstable can lead to Infinite unable to stay in an physical form. That and it doesn't help that a 2nd Phantom Ruby can also be enough to counteract Infinite attack all together. Boomstick: But finding Phantom Ruby are so impossible to find and cause of that, Infinite isn't gonna let anyone stand against his path. Showing he can still fight against all type of foes he cross until his job is done. Prometheus (Cue Jump Forces - Training Stage) Wiz: The Shonen Jump universe or the Jump Force universe, However you put it. It's home to many heroes and villains from Manga Comics everywhere. From Dragon Ball Z to One Piece, They all play a big part in their own worlds. Boomstick: That is until things go downhill when the Shonen Jump universe somehow ended up in our own universe, Fusing together into a mess of destruction where villains like Frieza and Dio Brando start causing problems. Wiz: Along with this, Some of the people in the Shonen Jump universe are being possessed by a dark energy and it doesn't help that during the combat between Goku and Frieza did one of the citizen get struck by Frieza death beam. Boomstick: At first it seem like all this can be the work of Galena, A green alien with a sidekick name Kane who look like another Dragon Ball Z character. Wiz: However, It turns out that she been part as a pawn of another higher ranking foe. He was known as the Self-Proclaimed: God of the Shonen Jump universe and all powerful being. He was known as Prometheus. (Cue Jump Forces - New York) Prometheus '-Species: Unknown (Formally Human)' '-Self Proclaimed "Keyman, Leader of all worlds"' '-Formal Director of the J-Force' '-Formally had 2 servants, "Galena" and "Kane"' '-Creator of the Umbras Cube' Boomstick: Prometheus started off as your simple human being named Director Glover, Who tend to help the heroes out in saving the world. But in actually, He was manipulating them as it turns out not only did he send out Galena and Kane to do his dirty work, But was also the one behind merging both Shonen and Real Universe together. Wiz: His plan was to make sure that he would be the ultimate god of both worlds using a sacred book known as the Onyx Book. The Onyx Book '-Perform Cube-Base Attacks from his hand' '-Perform powerful blast base on Greek name such as Apollo and Themis' '-Form a shield on the palm of his hand' '-Create portals and possessed soldiers' '-Trap enemies in a giant cube to finish them off.' Boomstick: With this book, He can perform many powerful ability, Most of them name after other Greek myth character like Themis which can send multiple beams at his foes, Hermes where he move at extremely fast speed at his opponent and Apollo where he blast a Burning Tornado from right under his opponent feet. Wiz: He also can teleport and fire much more smaller blast, Each tending to send out small cube-like particle. He also create portals to his own universe and even summon his possessed soldiers with ease as well as form a shield around himself by sticking his arms out. Boomstick: However when it come to the most brutal way to finish his foes off, He can trap inside a large box where he burn them alive in the most brutal way possible. Wiz: This move is known as Titanomachy, Which require lots of energy to pull off. Once someone get trapped in the box, They would be unable to move or even transport out before getting burn to nothing. Boomstick: Damn, Bet he be great in Barbecues. (Cue Jump Force - Character Select) Feats '-Fused by Jump Universe with the Real Universe' '-Depose Galena at her weakest mercilessly' '-Possess Vegeta and many others' '-Stole the protagonist Umbras Cube from his/her chest' '-Fast enough to dodge a Spirit Bomb' Wiz: He successfully fused both Jump and Real Universe together, Possessed many heroes and villains and even was fast enough to dodge a Spirit Bomb. Thou chances are they were ment to hit the citizen to give him/her power. Boomstick: He even quick enough to steal the Umbras Cube out of the citizen chest and when Galena was at her weakest, He just disintegrated her without any 2nd thought to it. That cold. Wiz: However Prometheus, As powerful as he appears to be does have his own set of limits. Weakness '-Require lots of energy for some powerful attacks' '-Arrogant to call his foes weak' '-Anyone he possessed would be knock back into their senses' '-Blast Kane who didn't even flinch from getting hit' '-Defeated by the Protagonist fully charged' Boomstick: For one like a lot of people in the Jump Universe, Including the J-Force, They all required some form of energy to perform some strong attacks, And Prometheus does need his fixe to perform such a feat of destructive attacks. Even that have some limits like when some of the people that the Onyx Book possesses can revert back to normal. Wiz: Not to mention that Prometheus attack isn't always the most powerful, Such as when he try to blast Kane to stop him from giving his cube to the wounded citizen. Only for Kane to not even be remotely effected to even flinch even in a wounded state. This would lead to his ultimate demise at the hand of the citizen that was gifted by both Kane Umbras Cube and the Spirit Bomb that boosted the protagonist up. Boomstick: Wait, doesn't a Spirit Bomb normally kill a person. Wiz: Well we are talking about a character from a game that no one would even remember. Boomstick: Fair enough. Regardless, Prometheus is more then ready to cross worlds again, Ready to take down and eliminate anyone to try to stop him from being the Keyman. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At the City in Mobius where city is in flames) (Cue Sonic Forces - Null Space) The City is in panic as roots appear through town with citizen running in fear as mysterious figure float above them. Prometheus: Coward all you want, I rule this world now. And you will all see me as your new god. Some red cubes appear as another mysterious figure arrive, A jackal with a glowing ruby on his chest. Infinite: You think you some kind of god. Don't make me laugh. This world is only mine for the taking. Prometheus: And what make you think you stand a chance against me. I'll end you quickly. (Cue Spawn Armageddon - Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth) Infinite: Very well. Let's dance. With no time to waste, Infinite charge at Prometheus as both clash against each other. FIGHT! Both Infinite and Prometheus continue throwing rapid punches, Clashing faster as their batter in the air grow violence as both back up. Prometheus: Don't think of wasting my time animal. Prometheus open his Onyx Book and summon some cube behind him and fire Themis, Firing multiple beams at Infinite as Infinite use his Phantom Ruby to teleport, Dodging the beam. Infinite: You think that your book is enough? Don't make me laugh. Infinite summon cubes around him and firing beams back at Prometheus as he form a shield around his hand, blocking Infinite shots. Prometheus: I am more advance in my power then you ever be. Whatever you throw I will be prepared to use against you. Prometheus snap his finger as he summon an army of possessed soldiers from the ground as Infinite laugh. Infinite: Worthless army. Infinite summon his own army of Replicas, who charge in and fight off the army of Possessed Soldiers as Prometheus teleport behind Infinite, Striking at Infinite who quick to block as both continue to clash their attacks against each other. With one punch hitting both of them as they both crash through some buildings before stopping in midair. Infinite: Enough of this. Take this! Infinite summon a large portal behind Prometheus before ramming at him, Sending both of them into the Null Space. After entering Null Space, Prometheus toss Infinite away, Performing Apollo to ram at Infinite before Blasting him in the air. Prometheus: Fool. Even in this world of yours isn't enough to hold me back. Infinite growl before growing in size as both clash in mid air multiple times before forming cubes around both of them, firing everything at each other at a rapid pace. Prometheus: Your tricks no longer impress me weakling. Infinite: Don't Call Me WEAK! Infinite gem made Infinite grow giant with multiple clones appearing around Prometheus, Flying at him from multiple direct as Prometheus keep on blocking and swatting the clones before blocking Infinite giant fist. Prometheus: I grown tired of this fight. Prometheus swat Infinite giant hand away teleport away as Infinite growl in anger, Looking around with the clones. Infinte: Show Yourself, You cannot hide from me in the dark void of Null Space. Prometheus*Voice Only*: You right, I cannot here. Prometheus teleport and grab Infinite's Phantom Ruby, Firing a strong blast at it, Damaging it critically which shrink Infinite back to normal, making the clones vanish. Prometheus: But I know your fear and weakness. Infinite: GAHHHHHH WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! Prometheus: Finishing this useless fight. Infinite body starting to corrupt itself with the ruby damaged as Infinite try to charge at Prometheus as Prometheus grab the Onyx Book, Freezing Infinite in place before lifting him in the air. Infinite: GAHHHHH WHAT HAPPENING! Infinite appear inside giant cube with large beam around outside. Prometheus: It time your future ends HERE! Prometheus perform Titanomachy as Prometheus move the 4 beams to the cube that Infinite trap in, with the burning Apollo tornado appearing under Infinite as he get engulf in an explosive combination. Infinite: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Infinite scream in pain as his body dissolved into digital ashes as the Phantom Ruby shattered. Prometheus see he alone in Null Space as he close the Onyx Book. Prometheus: Pathetic Mammal. K.O.! Prometheus break out of the Null Space easily as he fly back into the city, where some of the Mobius citizen become brainwashed soldiers. Results (Cue Jump Force - Japan) Boomstick: Like I said, Prometheus would be great at Barbecues if thou he stop overcooking the meat. Wiz: This was a pretty close fight between both contestant as they does seem to show they got lots of strong feats in term of using their abilities and impressive speed. Most of it come down to their attack from their artifact. Boomstick: But while Infinite was fast and could turn giant, Prometheus is less cocky and ruthless, Planning ahead of his strategy in battle instead of charging head first. Wiz: Cause of this reason, Prometheus know how to play defense more against Infinite offense approach. Being able to predict some of Infinite tricks like the clones or Infinite giant phase. Boomstick: Heck he even know that the Phantom Ruby would be quiet a big target, which is why it probably best not to leave it open wide on your chest. Wiz: Infinite could handle a double boost head on, But Prometheus was indeed fast enough to dodge a spirit bomb, Which giving on it speed and even more it size, Prometheus would be fast enough to dodge enough of what Infinite toss to get close to his weakness. Boomstick: Both of them might not play much of a big part in their forgettable debut but it safe to say that when it come to both of them, Infinite just had the one life with no infinite chances. Wiz: The Winner is Prometheus Next Time It all RED from here. (Cue Doom 3 - Tweaker) Two Large Brute-Shape Contestants are filled with rage, And in the end, It gonna be a Blood-Bath. Who got the stronger form of rage in the Season 2 Premiere. Poll What you think of the result in this Season 1 Finale? Agree Disagree Disagree but what a hell of a way to end Season 1. Who are you rooting for? Infinite Prometheus Both Trivia *This is consider the Season 1 Finale, Which Season 2 will soon follow with Atrocitus vs Red Hulk. *The connection between Infinite and Prometheus is that despite the low screen time, They serve as the main antagonist of their debut game(Sonic Forces and Jump Force), Both wield powerful artifact(Phantom Ruby and Onyx Book) and both have powerful cube-based ability and power. **Oddly enough, Both their debut game also receive some nasty mixed reviews. *This match was originally gonna be Asriel Dreemurr vs Bill Cipher as a Season 1 Finale, However it was later moved to Season 2 and would be replace with this, Due to The Saints Jigglypuff thinking that Asriel vs Bill would be best suited for Season 2 as a replacement to the scrapped Sora vs Sans fight. *This is also one of the first Death Battle by The Saints Jigglypuff to be announce with a fake music track that was made in the Pixlr website. *This is planned on being completed around November 29th either before or after, The day of The Saints Jigglypuff birthday with hopefully a new desktop to work with. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Artifact Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019